marktforschungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Onlinetestung
Onlinetestung-Ausformuliert Zusätzlich zu den Versuchen, die zur Testung der Usability des Easy Phones AS2020 im Labor der Marktforschungsagentur stattfinden, sollte eine Onlinebefragung durchgeführt werden, um die Usability und User Experience des Geräts zu untersuchen. Da das Easy Phone AS2020 zunächst in Deutschland auf den Markt gebracht wurde, sollten für die Onlinebefragung nur Untersuchungsteilnehmer aus Deutschland eingeladen werden, damit die gezogene Stichprobe dem Profil der potentiellen Kunden möglichst genau entspricht. Ein Vorteil von Onlinefragebögen ist laut Experten, dass über das Internet die Möglichkeit besteht, in kurzer Zeit eine große Anzahl an Versuchspersonen zu rekrutieren. Zudem berichtet Reips (2002), dass Onlinebefragungen die Möglichkeit eröffnen, Untersuchungsteilnehmer mit sehr speziellen Merkmalen zu erreichen, was auch auf die Zielgruppe des Easy Phones AS2020 zutrifft. Dabei sollte allerdings laut Expertenmeinung beachtet werden, dass die Rücklaufquote von Onlinebefragungen relativ gering eingeschätzt werden kann, und so im Vorfeld der Durchführung eine große Menge von Kontaktdaten potentieller Untersuchungsteilnehmer akquiriert werden müssen. Zu diesem Zweck können Online-Panels verschiedener Marktforschungsinstitute herangezogen werden, bei denen sich Nutzer registrieren, um an Marktforschungsumfragen teilzunehmen. Um eine Stichprobengröße von etwa 600 Versuchspersonen rekrutieren zu können, die notwendig ist, um repräsentative Ergebnisse zu erhalten, sollten nach Expertenmeinung 100.000 Mitglieder eines Online-Panels angeschrieben werden, deren Profil dem der gesuchten Zielgruppe entspricht. Die Onlinebefragung, die zur Testung der Usability und User Experience des Easy Phones AS2020 vorgeschlagen wird, sollte aus vier Teilen bestehen, die verschiedene Funktionen erfüllen. Zu Anfang sollten einige Fragen gestellt werden, die sicher stellen, dass die Versuchsteilnehmer tatsächlich der definierten Zielgruppe entsprechen. Im Anschluss daran wird ein Icon-Assoziationstest durchgeführt, um die Nutzerfreundlichkeit des Smartphone-Menüs zu überprüfen. Die User-Experience wird durch einen standardisierten Fragebogen erfasst, nachdem den Versuchsteilnehmern ein Produktvideo des Easy Phones AS2020 gezeigt wurde. Und abschließend werden zu statistischen Zwecken demographischen Daten erhoben. Die verschiedenen Bestandteile der Onlinebefragung werden im Folgenden näher beschrieben und ihr Nutzen im Rahmen der Usability- und User-Experience-Testung unter Berücksichtigung relevanter psychologischer Theorien erläutert. Hüttner & Schwarting (2002) empfehlen zu Beginn einer Untersuchung sogenannte Filterfragen einzusetzen, um sicherzustellen, dass die Versuchsteilnehmer der gesuchten Zielgruppe entsprechen. Zwar werden die Daten, die über das Online-Panel gekauft werden, bereits hinsichtlich der Kriterien des Profils der Zielgruppe selektiert. Trotzdem werden nicht jegliche Personen, die zu der Umfrage eingeladen werden, dem gesuchten Profil entsprechen, da bei dem Online-Panel nicht alle Kriterien erfasst sind, die zur Eingrenzung der Zielgruppe herangezogen wurden. Ein wichtiges Kriterium zur Eingrenzung der relevanten Zielgruppe des Easy Phones AS2020, das in keinem Online-Panel im Rahmen von Basisdaten erfasst wird, stellt beispielsweise den Umstand dar, dass keine Erfahrungen mit Smartphones vorhanden sind. Deshalb enthalten die Filterfragen im ersten Teil der Befragung verschiedene Abbruchkriterien, die zur Beendigung der Umfrage führen, falls die Versuchspersonen zu stark von dem gesuchten Profil der Zielgruppe abweichen. Im zweiten Teil der Umfrage rückt die Untersuchung der Usability des Easy Phones AS2020 in den Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit. Zu diesem Zweck wird die Durchführung eines Icon-Assoziationstests empfohlen, bei dem die 15 verschiedenen Icons, die im Menü des Geräts zu finden sind, ihren Funktionen zugeordnet werden sollen. Die folgenden Funktionen der Menü-Icons werden als Antwortfelder am unteren Bildrand dargestellt: „Wecker“, „Telefonieren“, „Navigation“, „Kamera“, „Email“, „Adressbuch“, „SMS“, „Kalender“, „Einstellungen“, „Musik“, „Internet“, „Dateien“, „Karten“, „Fotogalerie“ und „AppStore“. Jedes Icon wird den Versuchspersonen, wie in Abbildung 1 dargestellt, einzeln dargeboten und soll jeweils mit dem Cursor zu dem Feld der entsprechenden Funktion gezogen werden, die unter dem Icon aufgelistet sind. Ist die Zuordnung des Symbols erfolgt, erscheint das nächste Icon auf dem Bildschirm, so dass die Untersuchungsteilnehmer in gleicher Weise fortfahren können, bis sie alle Icons den entsprechenden Funktionen zugeordnet haben. Wenn die Symbole allen Untersuchungsteilnehmern in der gleichen Reihenfolge dargeboten werden, sind Reihenfolgeeffekte zu erwarten. Das bedeutet, dass beispielsweise die zuletzt dargebotenen Icons immer am sichersten zugeordnet werden könnten, da am Ende der Umfrage den Versuchspersonen alle Symbole bekannt sind. Deshalb sollten die verschiedenen Icons in dem Assoziationstest in zufälliger Reihenfolge dargeboten und so von Teilnehmer zu Teilnehmer verschieden sein. Die Felder der Kategorien werden aus demselben Grund ebenfalls in randomisierter Reihenfolge dargeboten, allerdings nur von Teilnehmer zu Teilnehmer und nicht innerhalb einer Umfrage, damit die Konzentrationsfähigkeit der Versuchsteilnehmer nicht überfordert wird und so die Ergebnisse besser verwertbar sind. Dieser Teil der Onlinebefragung soll sicherstellen, dass die Menü-Icons des Easy Phones AS2020 so eindeutig gewählt wurden, dass ihre Funktion von den Angehörigen der Zielgruppe zweifelsfrei und unmittelbar erkannt werden kann. Die Symbole eines Smartphone-Menüs zählen nach Lefrancois (2006) zu der Kategorie des deklarativen Wissens, welches Faktenwissen und Erinnerungen an Ereignisse aus dem bisherigen Leben umfasst. Dieses Wissen wird dementsprechend im deklarativen Langzeitgedächtnis gespeichert, welches laut Tulving (nach Lefrancois, 2006) in zwei Unterformen gegliedert wird, das episodische und das semantische Gedächtnis. Während in dem episodischen Gedächtnis Erinnerungen autobiographischer Art gespeichert werden, enthält das semantische Gedächtnis Wissen, das Lefrancois als „das stabile Weltwissen“ (Lefrancois, 2006, S. 269) bezeichnet und abstraktes Wissen über Sprachgebrauch, Regeln, Strategien und Ähnliches umfasst. In diesem semantischen Teil des deklarativen Langzeitgedächtnisses werden Informationen wie zum Beispiel die Symbole, die als Menü-Icons des Easy Phones AS2020 gestaltet wurden, gespeichert und laut zeitgenössischen Modellen des Langzeitgedächtnisses assoziativ mit anderen Informationen, wie etwa Bedeutungen, Schlagwörtern oder Menüfunktionen, verknüpft (Lefrancois, 2006). Das Menü des Easy Phones AS2020 besteht ausschließlich aus Symbolen, die ohne die textliche Erläuterung ihrer Funktion dargeboten werden. Die Funktionen der Icons sollten im Langzeitgedächtnis der potentiellen Nutzer des Gerätes assoziativ mit den Symbolen verbunden sein und durch die Präsentation der Icons abgerufen werden. Sollte die Assoziation bestimmter Icons mit ihren Funktionen häufig nicht funktionieren, könnte der Grund dafür sein, dass das Symbol bei dem Großteil der Befragten nicht stark genug im Langzeitgedächtnis mit der entsprechenden Funktion gekoppelt ist. Sollte dies bei der Untersuchung gefunden werden, würde die Empfehlung ausgesprochen werden, für die nächste Version des Easy Phones ein anderes Symbol für die entsprechenden Funktionen auszusuchen, um den Umgang mit dem Smartphone zu erleichtern. Denn wenn alle Icons eindeutig erkannt werden können, trägt dies zu einer hohen Usability des Easy Phones bei, welche sich auf allen der fünf von Nielsen (1993) vorgeschlagenen Ebenen auswirkt. Ist die Assoziation der Menü-Icons mit ihren Funktionen bereits im Langzeitgedächtnis der Nutzer vorhanden, so kann der weitere Umgang mit dem Gerät schneller erlernt werden, was auf eine hohe „Learnability“ hinweist. Der effiziente Umgang mit dem Smartphone, der von Nielsen (1993) auf der Ebene der „Efficiency“ gefordert wird, sollte durch die Einfachheit der Darstellung der Menüsymbole, die durch die bereits vorhandene Assoziation möglich ist, ebenfalls gegeben sein und sowohl für eine geringe Fehlerrate („Error“) und für „Satisfaction“ bei der Verwendung des Smartphone-Menüs sorgen. Da die Bedeutung der Icons für den Umgang mit dem Easy Phone nicht neu gelernt werden müssen, werden sich die Nutzer auch nach längerem Nichtgebrauch des Geräts an die Menüfunktionen erinnern können, so dass die Dimension der „Memorability“ hoch bewertet werden kann. Das bedeutet, dass einheitlich gute Zuordnungen der Icons zu ihren Funktionen auf eine hohe Usability des Easy Phones AS2020 hinweisen würden. Der dritte Teil der Onlinebefragung soll die User Experience des Easy Phones AS2020 untersuchen. Da die User Experience ein sehr subjektives Konstrukt ist, wie etwa Hassenzahl, Burmester & Koller (2008) berichten, sollte ein Instrument, das ihrer Erfassung dient, „eine schnelle, unmittelbare und möglichst unreflektierte Beurteilung eines Produktes“ (Laugwitz et al., 2009, S. 221) gewährleisten, wie es der User Experience Questionnaire (UEQ) kann. Da die Teilnehmer der Onlinebefragung der Zielgruppendefinition nach noch keine Erfahrung mit Smartphones haben, dürften sie auch noch keinen Gesamteindruck von dem Easy Phone AS2020 haben, welchen der UEQ erfassen soll (Laugwitz et al., 2009). Daher wird den Untersuchungsteilnehmern nach Beendigung des Icon-Assoziationstests zunächst ein Video zur Präsentation des neuen Easy Phones AS2020 gezeigt, welches sowohl verschiedene Funktionen des Gerätes, als auch gestalterische Aspekte, wie etwa Signaltöne und das Geräte- und Softwaredesign, darstellt. Nachdem die Versuchsteilnehmer sich das etwa fünfminütige Produktvideo angeschaut haben, werden ihnen die Items des UEQ jeweils einzeln zur Beantwortung dargeboten, deren Ziel es ist die Gefühle, Eindrücke und Einstellungen des Nutzers zum Gerät möglichst direkt zu erfassen (Laugwitz, Held & Schrepp, 2008). Laugwitz et al. (2009) raten zu einer anonymisierten Testsituation, wie sie auch durch die Onlinebefragung ermöglicht werden soll, da diese zu direkterem Feedback führt, welches die Identifikation von eventuellen Mängeln des Produktes erleichtert. Der UEQ (Laugwitz, Held & Schrepp, 2008) besteht aus 26 Items, die jeweils eine siebenstufige Skala enthalten, deren Endpunkte durch entgegengesetzte Produkteigenschaften gekennzeichnet sind. Ein Beispiel dafür wird durch Abbildung 2 verdeutlicht. Ebenfalls lässt die Abbildung erkennen, dass die Skala den Versuchspersonen als ein Strich veranschaulicht wird, auf der ein Schieberegler mit dem Cursor auf eine der sieben möglichen Stufen gezogen werden soll. Auch in diesem Teil der Umfrage wird das nächste Item erst angezeigt, wenn die Einschätzung der Eigenschaft auf der Skala erfolgt ist, um systematischem oder versehentlichen Auslassen von Items vorzubeugen. Die 26 Items lassen sich den sechs Kategorien Effektivität, Durchschaubarkeit, Vorhersagbarkeit, Stimulation, Originalität und Attraktivität zuordnen, welche sowohl die Bewertung der Benutzungsqualität als auch der Designqualität beziehungsweise Attraktivität eines Produktes ermöglichen (Laugwitz, Held & Schrepp, 2008; Laugwitz et al., 2009). Diese beiden Hauptdimensionen der Bewertung finden sich auch in dem von Hassenzahl (2003, 2007) (vergleiche Hassenzahl, Burmester & Koller, 2008) vorgeschlagenen Modell der pragmatischen und hedonischen Qualitätswahrnehmungen wider. Dabei wird gefordert bei der User Experience einerseits den subjektiven Eindruck des konkreten, instrumentellen, also „pragmatischen“ (Hassenzahl, Burmester & Koller, 2008, S.79) Nutzen eines Produktes zu berücksichtigen. Und andererseits soll die subjektive Wahrnehmung der Bedürfniserfüllung des Nutzers durch das Produkt, also „Hedonisches“ (Hassenzahl, Burmester & Koller, 2008, S.79) wie zum Beispiel die Bindung an das Produkt oder positive Emotionen, beachtet werden. Laugwitz, Held & Schrepp (2008) berichten von Studien, deren Befunde die Vermutung unterstützen, „that there is a dependency between aesthetic impression of a user interface and ist perceives usability“ (Lugwitz, Held & Schrepp, 2008, S. 64-65). Dies würde vermuten lassen, dass die Teilnehmer der Onlinebefragung, die das Design des Easy Phones und seiner Software in dem Produktvideo als attraktiv empfunden haben, auch die Benutzungsqualität, die sie selbst noch nicht erlebt haben, als positiv einschätzen würden. Der Vorteil des UEQ besteht darin, dass die Bearbeitungszeit relativ kurz und die Akzeptanz bei Untersuchungsteilnehmern zufriedenstellend ist (Laugwitz et al., 2009). Zudem ist der Fragebogen auch aus testtheoretischer Sicht positiv zu bewerten (Laugwitz, Held & Schrepp, 2008), da er verlässliche Werte liefert (Laugwitz et al., 2009). Auch aus Sicht anderer Unternehmen wie etwa DATEV, die ihre Systeme mit dem UEQ evaluieren lassen, können die erzielten Ergebnisse leicht interpretiert und so konkreter Handlungsbedarf abgeleitet werden (Laugwitz et al., 2009). Der letzte Teil der Onlinebefragung erfasst schließlich noch demographische Daten der Untersuchungsteilnehmer, mit deren Hilfe differenzierte statistische Aussagen über bestimmte Personengruppen getroffen werden können. Dabei werden etwa das Geschlecht, das Alter, das Haushaltseinkommen und der Bildungsstand der Versuchspersonen erfragt, um bei der Analyse der gesammelten Daten ermitteln zu können, ob sich etwa die Wahrnehmung der User Experience in den verschiedenen Gruppen unterscheidet. Onlinetestung-Notizen *diese soll über ein Online-Panel erfolgen *hierbei werden Versuchspersonen rekrutiert, die bezüglich des Alters unserer Zielgruppe entsprechen (also 50+) und noch kein Smartphone besitzen/besaßen (dementsprechend sollten ein paar Eingangsfragen gestellt werden, um zu sichern, dass die Befragten auch unserer Zielgruppe entsprechen (Wie viele pro Altersstufe wollen wir haben? Und welche sind unsere Altersstufen? Wollen wir auch VPs zulassen, die jünger sind und noch kein Smartphone haben?) *Inhalte der Onlinebefragung sollte **erstens ein Icon-Assoziationstest sein, der alle Icons enthält, die sich im Menü unseres EasyPhones befinden. Dieser sollte prüfen, ob die Symbole eindeutig ihrer Funktion zugeordnet werden können. Falls dies der Fall ist, sollte das Smartphone für Nutzer leichter und intuitiver handhabbar sein. (dies entspräche welcher Usability Dimension?) **zweitens eine UX Befragung zum EasyPhone sein. Dazu wird den VPs zunächst ein Bild von dem EasyPhone vermittelt (mittels Produktbildern oder -videos) und anschließend werden Skalen des User Experience Questionnaire zur Beurteilung herangezogen (semantisches Differential). Die im UEQ enthaltenen Skalen zur Usability sollten so umformuliert werden, dass die erwartete Usability abgefragt werden kann, da dies ja auch zur Kaufentscheidung beiträgt. Icon-Assoziationstest *Icons, die in dem Menü des Smartphones enthalten sind, werden einzeln präsentiert und können den Kategorien zugeordnet werden (Icons können dann in entsprechende Felder gezogen werden) *Die Items werden allen Versuchsteilnehmern in randomisierter Reihenfolge präsentiert, so dass Reihenfolgeeffekte eliminiert werden können *Instruktion: Liebe Versuchteilnehmerin / Lieber Versuchsteilnehmer, vielen Dank, dass Sie sich zur Teilnahme an unserer Umfrage bereit erklärt haben. Im Folgenden werden Ihnen verschiedene Symbole gezeigt, die sich im Menü eines Smartphones befinden könnten. Bitte ordnen Sie jeweils das Ihnen präsentierte Symbol einer der am unteren Bildschirmrand dargestellten Kategorien zu, die verschiedene Funktionen von Symbolen in einem Smartphone-Menü beschreiben, indem Sie dieses mit der Maus dorthin ziehen. Sobald die Zuordnung erfolgt ist, wird das nächste Symbol auf dem Bildschirm erscheinen. thumb|left|600px|Assoziationstest-Item Navigation.jpg|Navigation Telefonieren.jpg|Telefonieren Nachrichten.jpg|Nachrichten Kamera.jpg|Kamera Kalender.jpg|Kalender Internet.jpg|Internet Email.jpg|Email Einstellungen.jpg|Einstellungen Dateien.jpg|Dateien AppStore.jpg|AppStore Adressbuch.jpg|Adressbuch Fotogalerie.jpg|Fotogalerie Karten.jpg|Karten Musik.jpg|Musik User Experience Questionnaire (UEQ) frame|left|User Experience Questionnaire Dimensionen *Attraktivität *Designqualität **Stimulation **Originalität *Benutzungsqualität **Effizienz **Durschaubarkeit **Steuerbarkeit (Verlässlichkeit) Instruktion Durch das eben gezeigte Produktvideo konnten Sie sich einen ersten Eindruck von dem neuen Easy Phone AS2020 verschaffen. Bitte füllen Sie nun den nachfolgenden Fragebogen aus, um das Smartphone zu bewerten. Der Fragebogen besteht aus Gegensatzpaaren von Eigenschaften, die das Easy Phone haben kann (Anm. Alisa: beschreiben können?). Abstufungen zwischen den Gegensätzen sind durch Kreise dargestellt. Durch Ankreuzen eines dieser Kreise können Sie Ihre Zustimmung zu einem Begriff äußern. Beispiel: (Beispielskala einfügen) Mit dieser Beurteilung sagen Sie aus, dass Sie das Produkt eher attraktiv als unattraktiv einschätzen. Entscheiden Sie möglichst spontan. Es ist wichtig, dass Sie nicht lange über die Begriffe nachdenken, damit Ihre unmittelbare Einschätzung zum Tragen kommt. Bitte kreuzen Sie immer eine Antwort an, auch wenn Sie bei der Einschätzung zu einem Begriffspaar unsicher sind oder finden, dass es nicht so gut zum Produkt passt. Sie werden in dem Fragebogen auch Eigentschaften zur Benutzerfreundlichkeit des Easy Phones finden, die Sie natürlich noch nicht selbst erfahren konnten. Bitte beantworten Sie diese Fragen auf Grundlage des Eindrucks, den das Smartphone in dem Video auf Sie gemacht hat. Es gibt keine „richtige“ oder „falsche“ Antwort. Ihre persönliche Meinung zählt!